Titans
=Titans= *Edit The Titans are a primordial race of divine beings that preceded the Gods. They were the children of Gaia andOuranus, and ruled over the universe after Kronos overthrew their father,Ouranus. Though the story of their rise to power is similar to that of the Olympians, the Titans were for the most part chaotic and corrupt, a fact most evident in their leader, Kronos. Humanity was created during their reign, but though it was called mankind's "Golden Age" it was not a time of peace for them. The Fates thus gave a prophecy that Kronos' tyrannical rule would be overthrown in the same way that he took power, with his children rising against him. Yet in another version of the myth, people lived in peace in the golden age. They had no locks on their doors, as thievery had not been invented. No one worked; every thing they needed was already there. In this version, Zeus overthrew his father to have power. It was a time of peace in this version (most likely made up by Kronos himself). Trying to evade the prophecy of his downfall, Kronos devoured each of his sons and daughters as they were born, but his wife Rhea saved their final child, Zeus, by presenting Kronos with a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes instead. Hiding him away from the other Titans, Rhea ensured that Zeus would be raised in secret, and when he was grown he freed his brothers and sisters from their father's belly and stirred up a rebellion against the Titans The war between the Titans and the Gods was called the Titanomachy. The Gods were victorious and threw Kronos and the other evil Titans into the depths of Tartarus, but spared those that took their side in the war, such as Helios and Prometheus, and gave them places in the new order. Those Titans that took a neutral stance in the conflict, like Oceanus and several of the Titanesses, were left alone, though many of their roles were taken over by Olympian gods. The Twelve Original Titans http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=1Edit The first twelve titans were the children of Gaia and Uranus. *Kronos: Titan of Bounty, Fate, and Time; King of the Titans and father of the gods. *Rhea: Titaness of Nature and Earthly Elements; Consort of Kronos and Queen of the TItans *Hyperion: Titan of Light and Lord of the East. *Theia: Titaness of Enlightenment and Sight; Consort of Hyperion. *Koios: Titan of the Celestial Axis and Knowledge; Lord of the North. *Phoebe (Titan): Titaness of Darkness and Mysteries; Consort of Coeus. *Krios: Titan of Constellations and Stars; Lord of the South. *Mnemosyne: Titaness of Memory and Mother of the nine Muses by Zeus. *Iapetus: Titan of Death, Mortality, and Pain; Lord of the West. *Themis: Titaness of Culture, Justice, and Law. *Oceanus: Titan of the Oceans and Seas; Eldest of the Titans. *Tethys: Titaness of the Fertile Sea; Consort of Oceanus and Mother of the waters. http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/b/bb/Hyperion.jpgHyperion, one of the first generation of Titans.Added by Balistic Pve Minor Titanshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=2Edit The Titans, like the Gods, had many children. Though not among the original twelve, most of these children were counted among their number and were also given the title of Titan. Children of Hyperion and Theiahttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=3Edit *Helios: Titan God of the Sun. *Selene: Titan Goddess of the Moon. *Eos: Titan Goddess of the Dawn; Wife of Astraeus. Children of Coeus and Phoebehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=4Edit *Leto: Titan Goddess of the Young and Unseen, Mother of Apollo andArtemis with Zeus. *Asteria: Titan Goddess of Space, Necromancy, oracles (later succeeded by her nephew, Apollo) and Prophetic Dreams; Mother of Hecate by Perses. *Lelantos: Titan God of Air and Smoothness; Father of Aura by Periboa. Children of Iapetus and Clymenehttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=5Edit *Atlas: Titan God of Heavy Burdens, Endurance, and Strength. *Prometheus: Titan God of Crafty Counsel and Forethought; Benefactor of Mankind. *Epimetheus: Titan God of Afterthought and Regret. Husband of Pandora. *Menoetius: Titan God of Anger and Rashness. http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/6/6e/Prometheus.jpgPrometheus, one of the second generation of Titans.Added by Balistic Pve Children of Krios and Eurybiahttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=6Edit *Astraeus: Titan God of the Planets; Husband of Eos. *Pallas: Titan God of Battle and Warfare. *Perses: Titan God of Destruction. Father of Hecate by Asteria. Children of Atlashttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=7Edit *Calypso: Nymph of Ogygia *Zoë Nightshade: Daughter of Pleione; Huntress of Artemis and a formerHesperid *The Hesperides *The Pleiades Children of Oceanus and Tethyshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=8Edit *Oceanides *Potamoi Powers and Abilitieshttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=9Edit *The power of the Titans is far superior to that of the gods as Kronos stated that the Olympians would fade soon after the destruction of their thrones. The Titans however had their entire mountain fortress on mount Othrys destroyed millenia ago yet they have retained enough power to lead a war against the Olympian gods (which they almost won), showing that the gods are weaker then their predecessors. *According to Dionysus, a Titan's true divine form is so powerful that mortals are incinerated by being in their very presence (or that may have been Kronos' alone). *The Titans had complete dominion over the very elements light, time, space, earth, air, water and fire and most likely 'gave birth' to the things they preside over (e.g. Selene & Helios being the Moon & Sun instead of a deity of the moon and sun like Artemis and Apollo). *Some Titans possessed the ability to release an incredible wave of force (or energy), usually accompanied by a scream. Triviahttp://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titans&action=edit&section=10Edit *Titan is a moon of Saturn, named after this species. It is the second-largest moon in the Solar System. *The element Titanium is named after the Titans.